Three Plus One
by Dragons1993
Summary: Hiccup loves Fishlegs, Snotlout and Tuffnut but they are together and he has self esteem issues after what happened in the past, unknown to him they all love him back.


Three Plus One

Hey guys this fanfiction is set when the guys are older so like 20 or something I hope you enjoy.

Hiccup opened the door to his house that he had built for him and toothless after he became chief. He sat down at his table and pulled his boot off groaning, his foot and stump were aching and he wished not for the first time that he had someone or someones in his life to come home to. To share his troubles with or give a massage to his aching stump at the end of the day.

He in fact did love someone three someones in fact, but Hiccup had very severe doubts that they would ever want him. Even after all the years that past and the village had accepted Hiccup he still had self esteem issues. The people Hiccup loved were Snotlout, Tuffnut and Fishlegs, the had known he loved them for years even before the defeat of the Red Death.

Fishlegs with his impressive knowledge on dragons, Tuffnut with his long flowing silky blond hair and mature attitude, he had developed alot personality wise during his teenage years and grew even more mature in his young adult years. He loved Snotlout because even though he was brash, obnoxious, rude and horrible to Hiccup he was like that because of his father, he had grown to not do everything his father said and started treating his dragon better that was another reason he fell in love with him, and the fact that when he was around Fishlegs and Tuffnut he showed his gentle caring side.

Hiccup came out of his day-dreaming with a shake of his head, he had been doing that more and more recently even waking up in the middle of the night from dreaming about the three untouchable gods and he liked to call them, he stood up and walked into the kitchen, Toothless following him worried about Hiccup because he always seemed overworked and lonely even with Toothless keeping him company and helping him through the numerous jobs around Berk.

Hiccup got some fish out of a barrel and gave some to Toothless before pulling some fish out for himself and started cooking his fish over a roaring fire which he had put on that morning to take off the morning chill and left it on all day. After Hiccup finished his dinner he doused the fire with water and headed up to bed followed by Toothless.

Meanwhile...Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut were curled around each other in their king sized bed, their dragons were downstairs asleep. Unknown to HIccup Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut all loved him, it just took them reaching adulthood until the saw it. For the past few years they had been watching Hiccup wanting to include them in their relationship but not wanting to ask in case Hiccup laughed in their face and brought up all the horrible things they ever did to him and while they would deserve it they didnHey did you guys see the way Hiccup was limping on his prophetic .Also it doesnDo you think I like being the centre of attention, people coming to me with all their problems about their dragons and sometimes i don** Yelled Hiccup at a dumbfounded Snotlout and stormed away. **

**Coming back to the present Snotlout got a look of determination in his eyes. ll have to make sure tomorrow Hiccup gets a proper rest wont we?**W..what the hell are you doing in my noticed you were looking overworked, we know its your job as chief to look after everyone elses problems and you have little time for yourself, so now where here to look after guys I appreciate the gestre but I** Snotlout and Tuffnut snorted while Fishlegs gave a sigh. Said Tuffnut. Said Snotlout and he picked Hiccup up and took him over to a wooden tup that was filled with hot water. **

**Fishlegs carefully unscrewed his leg and Tuffnut undressed Hiccup while Hiccup knowing he was no match for any of them blushed furiously. Snotlout lowered him into the tub. **

**Fishlegs gently washed Hiccup, paying special attention to his stump. After Hiccup was all pruny and thoroughly washed Tuffnut grabbed him and wrapped animal fur around him to dry him. After drying him Fishlegs dressed him. Finally HIccup had, had enough he was confused not only were the three people he loved in his house, they were treating him like another one of them like he was their lover or something which was rediculous because who would want him? Stammered Hiccup but was silenced by a kiss on the lips from Snotlout. **

**Hiccup was stunned into silence and let Tuffnut carry him to his bed. Toothless was already on his bed staring at the humans curiously. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut sat on the side of Hiccups bed and confessed how and when they had fallen in love with him. Hiccup was shocked and he timidly admitted he loved them to even before the defeat of the Red Death. **

**This shocked the other three because they had been so mean to Hiccup especially Snotlout who resented Hiccup after the Red Death incident. Snotlout, Fishlegs and Tuffnut crawled into bed with Hiccup which was a tight fit because Hiccup only had a double bed and fell asleep cuddled around their Hiccup knowing in the morning they would talk long and hard about where the relationship was headed and what they wanted out of the relationship. **

**THE END**


End file.
